


Broken Chain

by chrisemrys



Series: Break the Chain of Fate [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: And other ships WILL appear in indepedant side stories!, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Once the plot progress, Other ships can be hinted, While the story is mainly Yuuri/Wolfram, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts one night. A single night that marks the start of the changes in Yuuri's life. For soon he will learn, he has broken the chains binding his fate. Soon he will know, he can save what he has once lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> I'm so happy to finally start posting this! This is only the start of a big Series, along with Fated Chain. Now, this is important so please read all the note!
> 
> Both Broken Chain and Fated Chain are tightly linked. How will become obvious once the plot thickens. I decided to write and post both together, but know that you have three choices: either you read Broken Chain first then Fated Chain, either you read Fated Chain first then Broken Chain, or finally you read them both as they update.  
> The first choice is how I first thought of the posting order, and is heavy on the mystery side. The second choice is more of a... logical path. The mystery is not as heavy, and it's more full of actions (even if both stories have their share of actions). The last choice is for those that might not want any of those two reading path.  
> Note also that the Prologues of both stories are similar, and you'll even have sentences being the same. This is because the starting situation is similar, though with some differences in settings and background informations. This is very purposeful, of course. It is also likely that you'll notice similarities between stories, though not necessarily in chapters having the same number.
> 
> You can take guesses at why and how those stories are linked. You can take guesses at any time during the stories about the various mysteries. I might let you know if you're on the right path, and it will be fun for everyone!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this Prologue~ And I sincerly hope we're going to go on a long and great journey with the Break the Chain of Fate Series!
> 
> Note: I roleplay Yuuri at morethanmaoh dot tumblr dot com. Specifically, I roleplay Yuuri following the plot of Broken Chain. Roleplay Yuuri is currently slightly more advanced in plot, though not enough yet to really give big hints. It's up to you what to do with this information!

**_ Broken Chain _ **

_ Prologue _

Yuuri perked up as a ring erupted from the front door. He slipped out of his room, pretending he didn’t notice his brother passing his head out of his bedroom door with narrowed eyes.

He couldn’t ignore the call of, “Don’t leave without me, Yuu-chan!”

Yuuri only waved his hand as he vanished down the stairs. A second later, he could hear rapid footsteps. Meanwhile, his mother gushed over Murata. Both Sokokus exchanged a look as the Maoh approached his friend and his mother.

“I’ll take care of Shibuya, Mama-chan. Don’t worry.” Murata flashed a smile, already stepping toward Yuuri.

The other teen grabbed Murata’s hand, giving his mother a quick, “Yes, yes, I’ll be careful and I’ll say hello to everyone for you!” His speech accelerated as he started dragging Murata and what sounded like a _bull_ barreled down the stairs. “Now-I’m-going-bye!”

And there went Yuuri and Murata, rushing toward the small pool outside. “ _YUU-CHAN_!” echoed behind them as Shori landed on the floor and slipped trying to chase them. “YOU BETTER WAI-!”

**SPLASH**

‘Jenifer’ Miko Shibuya only muffled a chuckle with her hand at the sight of her eldest son disgruntled pout.

The twitching on his eyes told her Yuuri would receive a good earful when he would be back.

* * *

 

A long sigh escaped Yuuri as he sat in the Temple’s fountain. An amused sound came from behind, and he turned with a small glare.

“Shibuya, you do know your big brother is going to give you a scolding when we return, right?”

He sounded far too amused for Yuuri’s liking. The young Maoh scowled.

“Welcome, _Heika_ , Geika.” A warm voice greeted.

“ **Yuuri** , Nazukeoya.” Came the automatic reply, accompanied with a bright smile.

Both boys stepped out of the pond, the brown haired soldier handling them towels as he inquired about their health. If Conrad felt the same amusement as Murata, it only showed with a slight glint in his eyes.

“I’m going to see if the big _baby_ isn’t bothering Ulrike.” Murata told Yuuri, rolling his eyes. A snort left Yuuri, who knew it wasn’t an ‘if’ at all. Murata gave Yuuri a look before leaving, waving hello at the ladies.

Black eyes followed for a second before returning on Conrad. “So, how are things here?”

“Peaceful, thanks to you.” Conrad only smiled as Yuuri blushed slightly.

It was true though. With Soushou defeated, most countries allied to Shin Makoku, and Dai Shimaron still too wary to attempt anything; the kingdom benefited of tranquil times. It had been far too long since the worst to worry were the bandits. But all felt immensely grateful to Yuuri. It was no secret that the Mazoku loved their king, just like his allies valued his friendship.

There was worry about what Dai Shimaron would decide to do of course. However, even they knew Yuuri’s alliances made impossible to lightly be hostile. Yuuri himself did not think of it this way, only ever wishing he could finally make peace with them. But everyone else knew they shouldn’t have to worry for a long time.

Gwendal still watched tightly Dai Shimaron, Yozak often here and there to gather how people everywhere saw the Maoh. It was their way of taking care of Yuuri. Just like Gunter continued his attempts to educate the black haired boy. Just like both Conrad and Wolfram strayed close to him, advised and helped him; or left on patrols.

Even the Ten Noble Families had mellowed toward Yuuri. Stoffel didn’t change, although there were too many people ready to block his attempts at ‘controlling’ Yuuri. Waltrana still appeared cold to Yuuri, yet his actions betrayed more than once he had accepted Yuuri as the Maoh. Amusingly enough, Conrad felt certain Waltrana ‘resented’ Yuuri for his engagement to Wolfram. He raised his nephew after all, and it wouldn’t be surprising if he saw him like a son.

One major changed had been that Shinou’s presence wasn’t hidden anymore. There had been a period where a lot of people had come to see the legendary king, and it had been amusing to notice Shinou both basked in the attention and seemed to shy away a bit. To the most expert eyes, they knew then Shinou was more than an extravagant king.

There had been murmurs of what it meant for Yuuri’s reign, but Shinou himself had been very clear: He approved fully of Yuuri, and had no wish to take the throne. He would continue advising and helping, but the serious tone of voice when he had declared he considered Yuuri **above** his own words did the trick.

No one questioned anymore, while Yuuri stayed pleased and red faced for hours. Conrad still believed Shinou had been purposeful in making this flush appear, too. The half human admitted that _anyone_ would want the sight of a blushing Yuuri.

Because who could resist a Maoh that ended up being undeniably adorable and cute?

_Certainly none of us_ , Conrad mused as he left to Blood Pledge Castle with Yuuri.

* * *

 

Yuuri felt barely any surprise as he spotted the blond waiting for them at the castle’s steps. A pout seemed to have been present for a while, if the amusement that flashed through Conrad indicated anything. It morphed into a faint smile and brightening eyes when Wolfram’s eyes locked on Yuuri. He looked ready to let out a scolding, but one little presence rendered him silent.

“Yuuri!” Greta rushed at her adopted father as soon as he dismounted.

The teen caught her into his arms, hugging her happily. “Greta! I’m sorry I stayed a bit longer on Earth. But now I’ll stay in Shin Makoku for a while!”

Wolfram approached with slow steps and a faint blush. He had caught the small look he had been given by Yuuri, hinting the apology had been for the Fire Mazoku too.

“You better be, Henachoko! We missed you, you know.”

Yuuri scratched behind his neck with embarrassment while Greta kept hugging his waist as agreement. “Haha… Well, I missed you too.” Then he added quickly, “All of you.”

Conrad had to bite his lips so as to not chuckle. Hardly anyone missed how the two’s relationship changed slowly. The middle brother had always worried, knowing Yuuri had proposed by accident and seeing his youngest brother slowly fall for Yuuri. He had wanted them to be happy, but he had not been blind. Wolfram suffered yet stayed loyal, if only extremely jealous. He knew it had been because Yuuri didn’t take the engagement seriously, but what could he do? He watched Yuuri deny for so long he could be attracted to boys, never knowing if it would change one day or not.

So when it _had_ changed, he had breathed in relief. He wanted Yuuri happy just like he wanted Wolfram happy. If it had became clear Yuuri wouldn’t feel anything more than friendship, he would have acted to stop as much pain as possible on both side.

However, he noticed the moment Yuuri started thinking of his engagement (once peace arrived for good) and when Yuuri realized he might already feel something (when his eyes would secretly trail to the blond, contemplating and an emotion there only others than Yuuri himself and Wolfram could notice). And Conrad had been happy.

He cared for Yuuri, and all he ever wanted was to keep him safe and happy. No matter what, he would make sure of that. The fact Yuuri chose his baby brother comforted him, in a sense. He knew better than most Wolfram, and he knew they would be good for each other.

It had been Yuuri that brought back Wolfram toward him. It had been Wolfram that protected and loved Yuuri as much as Conrad. For all this-and so much more-Conrad would always protect the both of them with all he had.

* * *

 

Yuuri’s eyes trailed to Wolfram as the blond changed into his pink nightwear without shame. A blush rose on his cheeks, turning his gaze away as he finished putting his own top on. He would not be surprised if the other purposefully got into his nightwear when Yuuri could look. The teen had realized at one point that some of Wolfram’s actions were… seducing, for lack of better word.

For the most part, Yuuri knew it had been because Wolfram did all he could so Yuuri would stop denying their engagement. Except, now Yuuri had showed a change in his actions, and he felt certain the blond had read well enough in which direction. Surprisingly enough, Wolfram seemed patient enough to let Yuuri speak to him when he wished to.

Although… If Wolfram had guessed the mounting attraction in Yuuri, he also guessed he might not need to push Yuuri further. And if the Sokoku was not wrong, he caught the blond blushing at the attention Yuuri would give sometimes.

Like now, as both slipped into bed. Greta had long decided that she liked having her own room, though it was facing their own. She would slip into their room and bed every once in a while, but now that her young mind had really taken in the fact she had a family, she felt less need to seek them out during the night.

She knew she would not lose them so easily, after all.

“Why are you smiling, Yuuri?”

The Maoh blinked and turned his head, realizing that while he laid on his back, Wolfram rested on his side while looking at Yuuri with soft emerald eyes.

“I was thinking of Greta.” He replied simply, the smile still present.

Wolfram mirrored it. Not more words were needed, as both loved Greta the same. Without even counting any notion like being Fiancé, both had adopted her as their daughters.

“Goodnight, Yuuri.” Wolfram spoke once more, closing his eyes.

“Goodnight, Wolf.” Yuuri closed his own eyes, feeling his body relax as sleep quickly claimed him.

He missed how Wolfram opened his eyes, happiness in his eyes at the simple fact Yuuri used more and more the nickname. He wished to snuggle closer, feel Yuuri’s heat closer or even leave a small kiss to his cheek.

His heart beat too loudly at the idea; and Wolfram decided sleeping this close without Yuuri freaking out felt good enough.

* * *

 

Frame turned to the side, back to the other occupant of the bed. It did not wake said occupant; but maybe, it would have been better if it did.

Fists clenched into the sheet all of the sudden, his face pressing more into his pillow. A single shudder ran down his body before he stilled again. His eyes screwed shut tighter, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

Knuckles turned white from the grip, body trembling. Yet, it never woke the other. Then he released his grip, body going lax.

He moved slightly, readjusting his position. A hand closed again, as if the pillow had turned into a lifeline. It was not finished. His other hand came to rest close of his face, almost like a shield.

Black eyes snapped open. His mouth fell open in a silent scream.

No sound could escape his throat. Yuuri stayed frozen for seconds, listening to his frantic heart, eyes wide.

Wondering about the fading memory of his dream.

No, his _nightmare_. That was all he could recall.

He just had a nightmare. And even if he could not remember of what, many emotions he was not used to feel choked him.

Yuuri buried his face into his pillow, and ignored completely how wetness formed like twin rivers. He would fall back asleep, would have a good night sleep.

Or so he **hoped**.

_To be continued…_


	2. First Day of New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears!  
> I took a little longer than Fated Chain to update, as I tend to write more easily for actions. I planned to update both Fated and Broken Chain together, and I might do so for future chapters; but for this one it just came when it wanted!
> 
> I would say this chapter and a lot of those that will come are rather centered on other things than actions, though I do plan to have those sort of scenes too. One can say it's a slowburn? Slowing mounting? XD
> 
> On another note, I made a blog for myself as a fanfic writer, where you can ask things, check my progress, etc. You can find it at chrisemrysblog tumblr com (delete spaces and put dots)!

**_ Broken Chain _ **

_ Chapter 1: First day of new _

Listening to Wolfram’s slow breath, Yuuri laid on his back, an arm thrown over his face. He felt heartsick, his cheeks wet even if he had stopped shedding tears. Unlike what he had hoped, other nightmares followed his first one. They left no memories of them, bare deep emotions that the young Maoh struggled to push down. They were powerful, gripping at his heart and rending him unable to move.

Why? He rarely experienced nightmares before, or even such powerful emotions. It was not to say he never lived through anything that left nightmares for a while-he did-or that he had been a stranger to some emotions-sadness, pain.

He just couldn’t understand why now, when peace had come and no threats truly existed. Maybe, it was because he had nothing to worry about? His mind travelling to places it wouldn’t usually?

Just like he ended up musing more and more about his relationship with Wolfram. He couldn’t delve on that right now, however. Not when his mind still reeled from his harsh night.

The blond Mazoku shifted in his sleep, curling closer to Yuuri. Obsidian eyes drifted to his Fiancé, softening at the peaceful face. After a pause, a second of hesitation; he turned to his side so he could face Wolfram. His arm rested under his head, his other hand placing itself close to Wolfram’s one. The tip of his fingers touched the ex-Prince’s palm, and he blushed as Wolfram’s hand closed on his fingers.

Warmth trickled in his hand from the contact, but also right into his heart. He felt his body relax, mind soothed as he focused on Wolfram. Powerful feelings surged within him, not negative at all this time. He didn’t want to fear them. Instead, he simply accepted them; basking in the warmth it gave him.

Up until emerald eyes blinked open and lips tugged upward sleepily. “Yuuri...”

The call of his name, soft and full of care, jolted Yuuri back from the high he had been in. He flushed scarlet, although he let his fingers stay where they were. “Hum-Hello, Wolf.”

Wolfram squinted at him. “Is there something? You rarely...” It was the blond’s turn to have pink dust his cheeks. “You look tired, too.”

Yuuri had a moment of panic. Somehow, there and then, he decided he didn’t want anyone to know about his nightmares. He had no wish to worry his loved ones. “I just woke up early. I stayed in bed, so that’s probably why I don’t look wide awake... I kinda lazed around and-yeah.”

Considering Yuuri’s current position, Wolfram turned scarlet as he realized Yuuri most likely stayed like this for a while, watching him sleeping. “Oh.” Butterflies danced in his belly, completely forgetting all about questioning Yuuri.

The double black felt bad at the small lie, though it was also close to the truth. He just hoped that there would be no repeat of this night. Or, that he would hide better. He didn’t stop on his unusual thought, instead offering a shy smile to his Fiancé. “Should we go eat breakfast? We could take it on the balcony-together.”

Wolfram gave a pleased smile. “I’d love that.”

* * *

 

A smile danced on Yuuri’s lips as he took another sip of his tea. He and Wolfram were alone on their room’s balcony, the king having asked the maids to leave them once they put on the table all that the two royals needed. The blond looked extremely pleased by the rare happening, which meant he had dropped his usual over-proud, suspicious edge. They engaged in small talk, enjoying their time together; and in all honesty it seemed it was exactly what Yuuri needed.

If Yuuri had to put words on his current state, he would say he felt a slow calmness coming as his eyes always stayed on his Fiancé. He would catch sometimes the faint pink on Wolfram’s cheeks, and his smile would blossom in a more obvious one. It pleased Yuuri to witness the effects of his attention, and the teen basked in all that made Wolfram right now.

The Fire Mazoku was not blind to his king’s gaze, to the smile playing on his lips. At first he felt uncharacteristically shy, though he could not prevent returning the smile. Then, with butterflies in his belly at the way he was observed, he seemed to puff out while crossing his legs and leaning back into his chair. His lips lifted at the corner, almost coy; his emerald eyes glinted with contentment as they ate and spoke. His eyes would brighten even more when it was Yuuri’s turn to blush.

Oh, the things each of them did to the other. To any spying eyes, it looked very much like a slow seducing that the two shared but seemed only halfway aware of.

Eventually, the breakfast ended, the day ahead calling them. They left the room in a good mood, the young Maoh finding Conrad waiting for him with a little smile. However, the sadness had not left Yuuri. He felt tired, even sick; yet after this little breakfast he felt ready to handle the day, to hide what he could not explain.

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed without incidents, which both relieved Yuuri and weirded him out. The decision to hide the nightmares he had this night and their effects was one Yuuri still followed, however he was not sure how to feel on the fact that he managed to fool everyone. There was no hill intent in the way he carefully prevented all to catch even a glimpse of the sadness in his heart, the sickness vaguely there and the tiredness of his body; yet he still felt guilty.

Who knew Yuuri Shibuya could so easily _pretend_?

The good part of this, if he allowed himself to see this as a positive, was that it was not all a lie either. The resulting emotions from the nightmares were no more that a bother at the back of his mind, one that was masked by his usual cheerfulness. It was the fact that this very happy exterior of his was less genuine than usual that bothered him; but maybe he should be easy on himself.

The young Maoh might only need a good night sleep to feel better, after all.

* * *

 

Evening came faster than Yuuri would have liked. It reminded him of the deep wariness of not knowing if he would have a peaceful night. He wished he could hope for it, but for once he felt like he would lie to himself. What he could do was to go to sleep and wait. A weary sigh passed his lips, though he immediately snapped his eyes toward Wolfram. The blond had not heard, he was already snuggled into the covers. A tender smile formed for a second, really happy to go to sleep knowing the Fire Mazoku was beside him.

As if sensing the Maoh’s gaze, emerald orbs opened and a fine eyebrow rose as if asking why Yuuri was watching instead of coming. Yuuri’s cheeks turned a faint hue of red, smiling in a sheepish way as he moved to get in bed. Wolfram raised the covers for him and he slipped in, briefly snapping his eyes to his Fiancé at the deliberate way fingers brushed his frame when he put the sheets on him. There was a sparkle of pure smugness in Wolfram’s eyes, to which Yuuri replied by a faint frown and slight pout. He earned a chuckle as both settled down; and they said their goodnight before closing their eyes.

Yuuri fell asleep as fast as Wolfram, with worry in his heart and mind.

* * *

 

The moonlight shone in the royal bedroom, the castle quiet for it was the middle of the night. Even the bedchamber bore no sounds but the breathing of the sleepers. Peace seemed all around-until a sharp intake of breath shattered the quietness. The Sokoku Maoh raised a hand, laying it over his eyes. A tear escaped from under the back of his hand, rolling down his cheek. Another followed, both his eyes letting out the salty droplets.

His hand dropped to his chest, head turning away as obsidian eyes peered out the window in an utterly lost and desolated way. He looked almost lifeless, if the tears were not letting wet trails on his face.

And Yuuri stayed in such way for more than half an hour before he was able to close his eyes again.

And like the night before, the first night, nightmares would not stop. This was the second night, one of many to follows.

_To be continued..._


	3. Note for updates

Hello dears!

I know what we tend to worry about when there's a note and not a chapter as update, so let me tell you: don't worry about discontinued stories. This note is, in fact, to reassure you that I have not forgotten my stories, or my readers, and that I have every plans to update. However, keyword might be eventually.

I know I made a similar note in the past, about how I might take a while quite often, and I feel very happy that a lot of you have been telling me it is fine. I do feel guilty that I make you all wait, but feeling guilt will slow me down, and so I do my best to see it as waiting to offer you what I really want.

So what I do want to share though is why I happen to take time. This isn't about excuses, but because I believe that understanding why I might not update as fast as I'd like will help the wait.

Fanfictions wise, I tend to have my focus change depending on what fandom catch my interest. I think it's easy to notice, as I suddenly write for a new fandom, and quite fast at first. The thing is, years ago I told myself to only write at most two fanfictions at once, so I would be able to update those on a regular basis. I still follow that rule… for a give fandom.

So yeah, you will notice I rarely have more than two ongoing fanfictions for one fandom, but I have been writing in various fandom and they piled up. At the present time, I have 6 ongoing fanfictions (2 for BBC Merlin, 1 for Pokemon, 1 for Natsume Yuujinchou, 1 for White Collar, 1 for FNAF), 1 YGO GX story is sort of hiatus until I figure out a new plot, and 2 stories for KKM that I decided to reboot as one. However, out of all those, one BBC Merlin story, the WC story, the KKM reboot and the FNAF story are parts of series, meaning there will be even more stories to follow. If that wasn't enough, I do have one-shots and projects as well as plot ideas. I once said this and it's still true: I have enough ideas in every fandom I am in the last my entire lifetime.

I've decided to try and focus on finishing my ongoing stories not part of series, and in general work on my current ongoing stories. In other words, I plan to finish stories before starting new multi chaptered one, however without rushing those. I can't say the time it will take. I am currently most into Natsume, so Secret of Dark Red should be the most often updated. There is my WC series, though it is a collection of one-shots into one story, Tales of Black Wings. I want to update my Merlin ones, and my Pokemon one, and my FNAF one. In the end, I didn't forget any of those, but I have to try and tackle one or two at a time.

Now if it was only this, I might work it out fast. But the fact is: I do other forms of writing. I've been roleplaying on tumblr for a few years now, which includes muses that are inspired from some of my fanfictions (or muses that inspired the fanfictions). And it does take some energy/time/focus out of me. On the other end, it gives me writing training, because there's challenge to having half of the storyline often unknown because even if we plot, we rarely plot details and so each reply has potential for something unexpected. And when it comes to canon muses, weither or not they match a fanfiction, it gives me insight on who they are.

And then, I happen to write as my career. I took the decision back in 2012, and a few months back I chose to post on internet (Wattpad, , Tumblr, they're on my profile) for free while choosing as source of income. I've published by first novel already, as well as two smaller scale novels from Wattpad challenges. I am working on my second novels, while also having small scale series going on my blog. As you can guess, I do try to put all this as priority.

In the end though, be it fanfiction, roleplaying, or original works; there is one fact on my writings that can never change. I need to feel motivated, in the mood, for write. And getting in the right mood can take any amount of time, which I have no control of. That's how I write, how I am, and the main reason I can update every few weeks, or every few months. Sometimes, I update for everything in one period of time, most often fall and winter. I am hoping to update more in the new few weeks.

Do know that I see every comment of course, but every like and follow. I take joy in all of them, in knowing people still read what I write no matter how long it has been. I do realize there isn't the same excitement as when a story is updated regularly, but to those that still read and wait, I'm very grateful and promise you will get more to read.

Now, I'm finishing this note with a suggestion. I have a tumblr blog for my fanfictions, which is chrisemrysblog dot tumblr dot com. You will see posts about my progress, projects, but you can also message me. You can even ask me about a story, headcanons, worldbuilding, etc. You can also ask about roleplay blogs for characters that are from a story, though most often the blogs would have spoilers. This blog is a good place to keep track of stories, while it will show me more visibly who is following a story.

Thank you for reading this, and thank you for the support you've given. I hope I will see you around, and that you will enjoy your liked stories when they update!

Chris

PS: Please note that this story is not abandonned, however will take a while to update, more than my other ones.

 


End file.
